


Warmth

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, No-one in The Five does well with emotions except for Nigel, Pre-series up until Revelations pt2, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: A quick snapshot of John and James.
Relationships: Montague John Druitt/James Watson
Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986
Kudos: 1





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> John/James is one of the only slash ships I write, and I felt like this one was for them when I saw the prompt.
> 
> Prompt - You keep me warm.

He comes to him each night he’s in London, wrapping a long, muscular arm carefully around his abdomen (over his machinery). James never mentions it. John doesn’t admit it. But each night, long after the nightingale regales the sunset with his song, John zorbs in, disrobes, and slides silently into James’ bed. James wants to know why, burns with desire for the answer, but knows John, knows he’d give a knotty answer shrouded in half-truths and almost deceptive notions.

He remains quiet, surprisingly secure in John’s tenderly tight embrace. They always sleep through the night.

They’re in Bhalasaam when he finally asks, years of bright burning desire having eaten away at him, the knowledge that his own death was a surety pushing him onwards towards the goal of knowledge.

John smiled, his maddeningly soft smile that made James’ heart thunder in his chest, and said, “You keep me warm.”

“Warm?”

“The urge to kill lessens when I’m… warm.” John brushed his finger down James’ cheek, crooking it to wipe away a tear. “Chin up, old boy,” he whispered, his voice velvet rich. James could assume but one thing.

John already knew that from this day he’d never be warm again.


End file.
